Girl, You Take My Breath Away
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: Bo has a crush on Emma and embarrasses himself badly in front of her. He finally decides to tell her how she feels about her. Does she feel the same? tons of adorableness. TONS OF IT


**I don't honestly know where this came from. Like Bo fought Santino, Emma was there. She was looking at him he said something to her and I'm like...I'm okay with this. They are both cuties and interesting, despite what people say about both of them -_-. I don't own the people they are property of themselves and WWE. Please Enjoy :3**

He remembered when she first showed up to NXT. Emma. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, a beautiful smile and an amazing accent. He remembered when he first met her. She was so cordial. Told him he had pretty hair. A compliment he'd never forget. It was two years later and they were both on the main roster. She was paired up with Santino and he was on his own. They told him to improvise his talking segments for the night which he didn't have much a problem with, it was what he was best at. He did have a problem doing it in front of her. Every time she came by, he was instantly tongue tied. He would forget the simplest things. He hoped he wouldn't make a complete ass out of himself.

The match was nothing special. It was a lot of back and forth. He was staying focused on the match though he'd catch little glances here and there, swearing she was looking at him. He quickly shook the thoughts out his mind so he wouldn't mess up the match. He hit the 'Bo Dog' and got the pin and then it was time to talk. He could have said anything and was prepared to stay committed to his character but he saw her looking at him, anticipating what he was saying and suddenly he had lost his voice. He found himself making simple mistakes and tripping over simple phrases. He quickly left the ring, not even doing his usual victory lap because he knew he'd have to walk by her and he just couldn't handle it. He headed to the back avoiding everyone's questions. Asking happened out there. Asking if he was okay. He just wanted to be alone. He walked into the locker room and to his liking there was no one there. Perfect. He could be in his thoughts. He finally found some sort of peace of mind when there was a light knock on the door. He knew the guys never knocked, they just barged in. Only girls ever knocked and seeing as there was no one here but him, he doubted it was for him, but he'd polite point whatever diva who came to whoever they came looking for. He walked over to the door and was almost floored when he opened it. There she was, staring up at him. He broke into a nervous sweat, his hand on the handle, fidgeting with it.

"Bo, are you okay?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side a little bit. "You seemed really nervous out there"

"I'm fine"He said hoping she'd think that was a good enough answer and not linger. If she stayed for conversation, he'd surely embarrass himself.

"Come on, Bo. We are friends. You can tell me if something was bothering you" She told him. "You do trust me right?"

"Yeah I do" He looked at her and then looked at the ground. "But I'm really fine" He tried to reinforce that point, not wanting to tell her how he liked her for two years. How her finding him funny and handsome made his heart beat. She always thought he was just quirky but really it was just him being insanely nervous around her. He couldn't tell her about those feelings. How he was starting to feel it was more than a crush. It would ruin everything. Besides, he felt she deserved better than him. He didn't even feel on her level. No where near it. At most he feared if she did find out, she'd mock him with the other girls and even some of the guys. "There's nothing to worry about"

"You aren't even looking at me. Did I do something wrong?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "If I did, I'm sorry Bo"

"It wasn't you" He looked into her eyes, seeing them almost get cloudy. "It wasn't you. It's never you. It's me"

"What do you mean?"

"Emma...I..." He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm going to get dressed. Meet me in the hall in ten minutes okay"

"Alright" She turned to walk off and he took a quick shower, mulling in there about how he was going to tell her. He almost made her cry and he couldn't take that. His quick shower quickly became a five minute one and he rushed to get dressed so he wouldn't be late to meeting up with her. He didn't want her to think he was standing her up. He tied his hair back in a loose pony tail and put his trunks and boots away in his bag and put it over his shoulder and left, arriving to the meeting place two minutes early. Emma arrived on time, her make up wiped off and her hair up in a loose bun. He took a moment to take it all in. He never found her more beautiful than she was at that moment. Further proving what he always found true; she didn't need make up. She was prettiest without it. He caught himself staring but her saying hello to him pulled him out of his gaze.

"Hey, you feel better after changing?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"A little bit" He said as he gulped. "Look, there is something I have to tell you, that I've been holding in for quite some time" He was fidgeting with his hands as he tried to find a way to tell her his feelings. "Emma...you...I...you...I...um" He was getting beyond nervous. He was losing his words and Emma was looking at him, trying to piece what he was trying to tell her together but she just couldn't make heads or tails of it. "Emma, what I'm trying to say" He gulped hard and looked at her. "I...I like you" He finally got out and Emma looked shocked. "From your face, I can guess you don't see me in that way. It's fine. I understand. Just out there. I just in front of everyone seeing you look at me and you looked so pretty, you look so pretty every night, but tonight, you looked gorgeous and I just couldn't say anything and tripped over my words and..." Bo's word vomit was cut off by Emma leaning up and kissing him gently on the lips. When they pulled apart he was in shock of what happened and she smiled at him sweetly.

"You're a dork" She giggled. "But a cute one" She poked his nose. "You know, I like you too. You were always so sweet to me back here"

"Really?"

"Yeah" She nodded her head. "Paige kind of suspected something last year when we were celebrating your title win and I hugged you and you then tripped over the chairs"

"I try to forget that"

"I don't. I thought it was adorable." She chuckled. "I'd love to see where this goes"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean they say the best relationships start as great friendships and we are getting that friendship part down pretty well" She got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Hey, how about later you and I just hang out just the two of us"

"I'd like that" He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. That and the obvious blush on his face.

"Good. I'll meet you back here in a little bit." She rushed off and tripped over a chair and at that moment Paige was walking out of one of the rooms and looked down and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"I guess you finally told him" She chuckled as she helped her friend up who nodded her head. "You guys are both such dorks." She shook her head as she headed out to the gorilla position. Emma was wiping her pants off of any dirt and looked to see Bo staring at her.

"I guess you aren't the only one who gets klutzy around people you like" Emma shouted over to him and he chuckled and walked up to her.

"I think I'll just stay with you, we can make sure the other one doesn't hurt themselves" He held his arm out and she hooked her arm with his.

"You know what, I think that's a wonderful idea"


End file.
